


The Shed

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stood in front of Ianto's flat as the rain poured down around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title** : The Shed

**Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)**iantojjackh**

**Summary** : The rain masked Jack's tears as he stood in front of Ianto's building.

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : See profile

**Spoilers** : CoE- trust me!

**Word Count** : 100

**Characters** : Jack

**Notes** : Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: Soap Opera. I spent a good part of my teen years watching soap operas and no one ever really stays dead in them.

**_The Shed_ **

Jack stood outside of Ianto's building as rain fell all around him, soaking him to his skin. It masked his tears. No one could tell what was rain and what was tears.

A muffled banging to his left, drew the Captain momentarily from his grief. At first Jack thought it was a random sound, but the noise would not stop. Jack went to investigate and it lead him a storage shed in the back of the building.

As Jack cut off the locks, he jumped back, expecting an animal to scamper out. Instead a body tumbled out barely alive.

"Ianto?"

**TBC in How?**


	2. How

**Title** : How  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : Sequel to [The Shed](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/122889.html). How is. Ianto alive? He has only one word for that.  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Spoilers** : CoE- trust me!  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters** : Jack & Ianto  
 **Notes** : Written for tw100 challenge: Soap Opera.

_**How** _

 

Jack cradled Ianto as he waited for the ambulance to arrive. He tried to rouse the unconscious Welshman who immediately passed out the second he was in Jack's arms.

 

"You're safe now." Jack wanted to believe it was really Ianto in his arms. The moment mirrored Thames House with Ianto's last moments and Jack imagined that history was about to repeat itself.

 

"Jack?" Ianto's voice cracked as he struggled to stay awake.

 

"I'm here."

 

"You found me. Took you long enough." Ianto tried to force a smile.

 

"You know me. How is this possible?"

 

"UNIT." Unconscious claimed Ianto once again.

 

**TBC in The Reason**.  ( It might take a few days with this one because keeping it drabble length is too difficult and frustrating.)


End file.
